Azalea
by Lilac-Winters
Summary: Azalea is a girl lost in her fantasy with the prince of hearts from ooh. when she comes into personal contact with him she has the surprise off her life. will Azalea still have feelings for him or will they grow distance.


disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the adventure time franchise.

I only own the characters, prince and Azalea.

please enjoy.

* * *

Azalea

* * *

The sun breaks through the cracks in the glass, it burns the pale skin of a girl. Her long platinum blonde hair shielding her eyes. She tilted her skinny frame up and clambered out of her bed. She rubbed her eyes and smiled softly. Her eyes were two different colours: blue and yellow. She runs over to the chest of drawers and throws on a white flowing gown.

She skips happily through her house till she reaches a large window. She pushes the doors open, Breathes in slowly and steps out.

She falls through the sky till she steadies herself and floats. She fly's up into the clouds and sits on top of the largest cloud. She crawls to the edge of the cloud and stares down.

She studies the area.

She sees a palace.

"there it is" she fly's off the cloud and away to the palace.

She hovers up to a window, climbs in slowly and kneels beside the bed.

"He is so peaceful when he sleeps." She mumbles.

The girl touches the face of a boy. Delicate red hair falls aimlessly down his cheek.

"your highness" rings a voice.

"oh glob, got to hide, got to hide."

She checks the room and quickly clambers under the bed.

"Your highness, wake up and get ready." moans the voice.

"Marion. I will please leave so I can get up and then shower."

"fine, oh sir would you like me to close the window."

The girl realises what she is saying

"crap. Please don-"

"Please if you don't mind." he asks

Marion hurries over to the window and slams it shut.

She then scuttles out the room.

"god I hate being the prince of hearts" he sighs. He throws his feet over the bed and right into The girls face.

He stands up and walks out the room.

The girl slides out from under the bed.

"how do I get out?" she whispers she runs over to the window "Locked!"

She heads to the door.

"can I leave this way" she tip toes out the room.

**Clunk**

The door in front of her opens slowly.

"crap the prince is back!"

She turns and runs back into the room and into the closet.

The small cracks in the closet allow her to peer out.

The prince walks into the room with a towel wrapped round his lower half. His wet red hair curls into a mess and his aqua eyes shine in the light.

He was the girls dream boy. Prince Eden, Or the prince of hearts.

He holds the towel into place while he grabs his clothes.

He gets ready to drop the towel till.

"No stop!" the girl runs out the closet.

The prince turns and glares.

"Marion!" the prince screams. He grabs' the towel tighter round his waist.

A small old lady creeps in. "yes sir?"

"who is this" he snarls pointing at the girl.

Marion stutters "th..that is… your new personal maid."

"where is her uniform then"

"She is new so she was taking a look around I am just about to give her a uniform" Marion says

"yes that's it I'm Azalea" the girl smiles.

"Fine. Leave I will need you assistance later." the prince complains

"Thank you sir" Azalea says politely

Marion opens her arms wide and gestures her arms for azalea to follow.

Azalea steps outside

"thank You so much!"

"it's not a bother dear. I see you every morning watching him. You really adore him"

"yes. He is perfect to me."

"well how about you get to see him everyday as his new personal maid."

"you were being serious!" Azalea looks puzzled

"yes. Now come on let's get you ready."

"Yes Marion" azalea mumbles.

Azalea follows Marion down the winding corridors till she reaches a room reading staff room.

"you will find everything you need in there sweetie." she opens the door and gestures azalea in.

Azalea bows in gratitude. Marion leaves and closes the door behind her.

Azalea looks around the room, she spots a large wardrobe. She opens the doors maid uniforms are hanging up.

She skims through them till she reaches a section with the label "princes personal maid"

Azalea picks up the smallest size.

She wanders off into the bathroom, slips on the dress and stockings and slaps on the tiny hat.

She studies herself in the mirror.

"_it's a bit skimpy" she thinks. "well whatever I suppose"_

Azalea heads back into the corridor.

"you look amazing" whispers a gravely voice.

Azalea looks up. Standing beside her was Prince Eden the prince of the Hearts.

"thank you" she smiles.

"we are away to meet Finn and Jake. The greatest heroes in all of ooh."

Azaleas face drowns in shock. "oh glob, why are we meeting them."

"I need them to escort me to the royal meeting of the kingdoms of ooh."

"oh okay." azalea whimpers.

"well let's go Azalea." the prince smiles.

He grabs her shoulders and leads her out the palace.

Azalea's face beams red, she was skin to skin contact with the man she has loved for years.

This was haven to her.

* * *

New adventure time story ha-ha so glad I finished this I didn't really know if it was okay or easy to understand but you can tell me that ;)

really had fun writing it. if you enjoyed follow the story and favourite it. if you enjoy my writing follow or favourite myself.

please review I love feed back.


End file.
